Shaktimaan Wiki
Shaktimaan is the name of an Indian superhero character who is the main protagonist of the television series with the same name that aired originally on DD National Channel between 13 September 1997 and 27 March 2005. Once it was taken off air from DD, it was subsequently re-telecast in other channels such as Pogo and Dangal. The series was produced by Mukesh Khanna who also plays the role of the main protagonist Shaktimaan and his alter ego Pandit Gangadhar Shastri. The series was very popular among kids and adults alike in the late 1990s and early 2000s and still has a huge fan following. In a recent interview Mukesh Khanna hinted to the possibility that the series might restart in a new setting soon and that discussions with major TV channels are underway. Introduction The portrayal of Shaktimaan is that of a human being who attained superhuman capabilities through several years of "Yog Sadhana" which is the practice of yoga exercises and meditations. His abilities became so profound that he could control the mythical "Five Elements" of life from whom he derives his powers. With the various powers bestowed upon him by the five elements, he became a superhero of immense capabilities. His alter ego Pandit Gangadhar Shastri is however portrayed as a comical character and is often seen as diametrically opposite to Shaktimaan in his demeanor. Shaktimaan lives in Mumbai city but can travel to any place in the universe within a short period of time. This has helped him in saving Earth from various extraterrestrial catastrophes such as alien invasion, comet and asteroid impact among others. The other major characters include Geeta Vishwas; a reporter of Aaj Ki Aawaz and Shaktimaan's love interest and Tamraj Kilvish; the main antagonist. Characters Throughout the series, Shaktimaan encounters several characters as part of his life as well as his missions. Geeta Vishwas is seen in almost all episodes except a short period of time when her character was written out of the series. Tamraj Kilvish, the main antagonist is the archenemy of Shaktimaan and the Suryanshis. The complete list of various positive and negative characters introduced either in support or against Shaktimaan can be found here: * List of Shaktimaan Characters Episodes There have been 520 episodes of Shaktimaan telecast in DD National and Pogo among other channels. You can find a complete list of all the episodes here: * List of Shaktimaan Episodes Cast See the full cast information of all the actors who played Shaktimaan here: * Full Cast of Shaktimaan Objects There are several objects of special interest that are seen throughout the series. Some are mystical in nature while others are devices produced through scientific experiments. You can read more about them here: * List of Objects in Shaktimaan Planets As in any science fiction series, Shaktimaan has its own fair share of alien presence where people from other planets visit Earth and other occasions Shaktimaan visits and alien planet. Check out the list of Planets in Shaktimaan here: * List of Planets in Shaktimaan Pages All the pages created so far in this Wiki can be found here: *List of all Shaktimaan Wiki Pages Admin's Message The admin of this page has a message for all the readers who visit this Wiki. You may read that here. Category:Browse